Kryształobrzytwa
Gatunek smoka wymyślony przezemnie Kryształobrzytwa - smok należący do klasy tajemniczej. Dość rzadko spotykany, smoki z tego gatunku starają się unikać ludzi i nie wchodzić im w drogę. Występowanie Smoki te można spotkać w okolicach zbiorników wodnych, wprost uwielbiają spędzać czas w wodzie, to głównie ze względu na swoje łuski, chcą, żeby zawsze błyszczały. Występują też w innych rejonach, ale znacznie rzadziej. Nie można ich za to spoktać w okolicach pustyni, ani miejsc piaszczystych. Zamieszkują większość kontynentów, są odporne na trudne warunki i szybko przystosowują się do otoczenia. Wygląd Ogólnie Kryształobrzytwa posiada kilka charakterystycznych cech, średniej długości szyję, długi pysk. Zamiast rogów, na głowie ma dwie pary ruchomych wyrostków przypominających czułki, kończących się kryształem. Oprócz tego ma także uszy, a od czubka głowy, do końca szyi, i od środka grzbietu do końca ogona ciągnie się rząd ostrych kolców. Najistotniejszym faktem jest to, iż całe ciało tego gatunku jest pokryte łuskami z materiału przypominającego diament i właściwie tak samo wytrzymałego, mają one bardzo ostre krawędzie, i znakomicie chronią te smoki przed najróżniejszego rodzaju obrażeniami. Kolorystyka Kryształobrzytwy posiadają szeroką gamę kolorów, w których występują. Mogą być jedno kolorowe, dwu kolorowe, trzy kolorowe, a nawet tęczowe. To, jaki kolor będą miały w dużej mierze jest zależny od genów, choć zdarzają się różnego rodzaju wybryki natury. Odżywianie Kryształobrzytwy odżywiają się rybami i roślinami, głównie owocami. Zachowanie i charakter Smoki te są przede wszystkim bardzo ciekawskie, szczególnie młode osobniki. Chciałyby wszystko poznać i wszystko zobaczyć, często podróżują. Ich najważniejszym aspektem jest bardzo wysoka inteligencja oraz mądrość, rozumują w podobny do ludzi sposób. Są raczej spokojne, choć łatwo można je wkurzyć (a uwierzcie mi, wykurzona Kryształobrzytwa to nic, co chcielibyście spotkać). Starają się unikać ludzi i miejsc,w których mogłyby ich spotkać, choć czasami ich ciekawość zwycięża i podchodzą wyjątkowo blisko. Głównie nie atakują, ewentualnie w celu zdobycia pożywienia, lub z jakiegoś poważnego powodu. Kryształobrzytwy rzadko kiedy można spotkać w stadach, zazwyczaj występują samotnie. Są bardzo zwinne, zarówno w powietrzu, na ziemi, jak i w wodzie. Latają dość szybko, zazwyczaj wykonując jakieś akrobacje, uwielbiają to robić. Ich humor można rozpoznać po "czułkach", które posiadają zamiast rogów. Kiedy smok jest zdenerwowany podnosi je do góry, gdy jest wkurzony i przygotowany do ataku, spuszcza je sztywno do szyi, gdy jest zaciekawiony, radosny i zainteresowany są one lekko podniesione, a koniuszki skierowane są w górę. Atak i obrona Smoki te do ataku zazwyczaj używają ostrych szponów i zębów. Zieją intensywnie czerwonym ogniem, jednak posiadają jedynie trzy splunięcia, co nie daje dużej obrony. Nie przejmują się obrażeniami, które mogłyby zdobyć, ponieważ mocne łuski skutecznie je przed nimi chronią. Zazwyczaj atakują z nieba, podczas ataków szybko się przemieszczają, gdy widzą, że w danej pozycji nie dają rady pokonać wroga, to natychmiast się wycofują i atakują z innej strony. Tresura Do smoka tego gatunku ciężko się zbliżyć, zazwyczaj gdy widzi nadchodzącego człowieka natychmiast odlatuje, ale kiedy już zostanie i będzie nas obserwował najlepiej dać mu rybę, albo owoce. Żeby smok się do nas przekonał trzeba mu zaimponować. Oczywiście podanie ryb i owoców może trochę ten proces ułatwić, ale jeśli jakoś szczególnie nie zaimponujesz temu smokowi to po prostu odleci. Nie ma szczególnego wyznacznika do tego, co trzeba zrobić, każdy smok ma inny charakter, jeden będzie zaciekawiony i będzie cię obserwował, a inny odleci nie zaszczyciwszy nawet spojrzeniem. Gdy długo będzie nas obserwował to ewentualnie można do niego ostrożnie podejść z wyciągniętą dłonią i spróbować położyć ją na jego pysku uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nie wolno wtedy spuszczać wzroku. Plik:Plik:Laczkaaa.png Słabości Główną słabością Kryształobrzytw jest piasek. Strasznie denerwuje je, gdy małe drobinki, kamyczki, dostaną się pod ich łuski, bardzo się wtedy rozpraszają, i robią wszystko by się ich pozbyć. Oprócz tego tradycyjnie nienawidzą węgorzy, a także swoje działanie wywiera na nich Smoczy Korzeń,smoczymiętka i Niebieski Oleander. Smok ten może także ulegać rozkazom Oszołomostrach. Zdolności Kryształobrzytwa potrafi wyjątkowo zwinnie latać, więc jest w stanie ominąć wiele lecących w jej stronę pocisków, oraz uniknąć ataków innego smoka. Zieje ogniem barwy czerwonej z malutkimi drobinkami diamencików, który spopiela to, w co trafi. Ciekawostki *Nie ma dwóch takich samych Kryształobrzytw, każdy osobnik posiada unikalny układ kolorów, nie spotka się dwóch takich samych, chyba, że są to bliźniaki. Laczkaaa.png Plik:Smoczuussss3.png Która z ekranizacji podoba ci się najbardziej? "Jak wytresować smoka" "Jak wytresować smoka 2" Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków" "Gift of the Night Fury" "Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon" "Book of Dragons" Gry o tematyce filmu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Gatunki smoków